


Sing Us A Song

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This was a random idea I got from a song at work, Who even knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott and Jean Kirschtien met in college and now live in Trost, Jean as an artist and Marco singing at a local coffee shop and the bar across the street. Watch their life be temporarily be disturbed, and how the world functions.</p><p>(Story should be better than this summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Us A Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-beta'd version of this story, and it's the first time I've posted from my tablet, so I apologise for any missing parts or bad grammar or the like.

There are two places to buy drinks in Trost, a coffee shop called Freedom, and a bar called Flight. Both places are owned by the same couple. Both buildings were across the street from each other and in the center of town.

Marco Bodt supplied music through his voice and skills on a piano. Whenever someone walked in, they could see Marco playing and his boyfriend Jean sitting with his back to the left side of the bench and drawing.

The pair were always in both the cafe or bar. Once in a while Jean wouldn't be there, he would be of somewhere displaying his art. These days, Marco wouldn't play as well, missing his partner. Christa would sing with him during her shifts on these days, which would cheer him up some.

The best nights were when the couple sang together, Jean's head resting back against Marco's side and his slightly deeper voice harmonizing, and, every so often, he would bring his guitar.

This brings us to the story of how their tradition was disrupted ever so slightly.

It was March and everyone was sick and tired of winter when the new guy walked into Flight. He was tall and handsome and no one had seen him before in the place. He watched as Marco and Jean sang More Than This by Vanessa Carlton, nursing a beer. When they finished, he walked over.

"Hey, Marco Bodt, right?" Marco looked up from playing with Jean's hair to nod.

"Ye- Andrew?" The man grinned.

"Hey, Marco. How are you?"

"Good! How are you?" Jean cleared his throat. Marco resumed his head massage to try and get rid of the headache that his boyfriend adamantly refused to admit he had. "Oh, this is Jean. Jean, this is Andrew, he's a friend from Jinae." The man laughed.

"Friend? Is that all I am to you now?" Marco sighed.

"I told you, I moved on, Andrew." Jean stiffened, Marco had told him about his boyfriend from high school who never quite let him go.

"Hey, I got a song idea, Marco." Marco turned his attention to the man sitting in between his legs.

"Oh?" Jean nodded and picked up his guitar.

"Adele?" Marco asked as the acoustic chords for Rumor Has It started up. Jean nodded as Armin and Connie, the bartenders on duty started to sing with him.

"He, he ain't real, he ain't gonna be able to love you like I will, he is a stranger, you and I got history or don't you remember." By the end of the song most of the bar had joined in, including Marco who never missed a chance to sing with Jean.

"Sorry about that, he starts singing randomly like that a lot." Marco apologized when the song finished.

"Eh, no problem. Listen, I was wondering if you're free Friday?" Marco shook his head.

"Sorry, Jean and I are going to a movie. Fridays are always out." Marco told him, neglecting to mention that it was date night.

"Maybe some other time then." Marco nodded and said goodbye as Andrew returned to the bar."

"That asshole is trying to ask you out, Marco. You may want to explain that we're together." Jean fumed.

"You think he didn't notice?" The blonde man on the floor snorted and shook his head.

"He didn't notice. C'mere." They managed a quick kiss before Levi, the manager of the bar, yelled at them to get back to their job.

"Okay, Levi!" Marco yelled back. He straightened at the piano and thought for a second. "Song?"

"Paper Tigers." Marco nodded started playing.

"Well, I've been huddled up alone by the fire even though I'm not exactly feeling cold." Andrew was still at the bar, but he was watching the couple sing together.

"Want another?" Connie asked him. He nodded.

"What's with the two of them?" The dark haired man asked, looking frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, Marco and Jean. They're together, pretty good for each other too." Connie told him, sliding the bottle over to his customer. "They sing and play for Levi and Erwin, both here and across the street at Freedom. This is a good day. I think Jean is leaving for an art show tomorrow." Andrew ran this new information through his mind as he drank.

Sure enough, the next day, Marco sat alone at the piano in the small cafe, playing Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. Christa sang along quietly behind the counter and brought him tea as he finished what he had. Sasha winced as Andrew walked in.

"Connie told me that we need to keep am sure on him to make sure he doesn't bug Marco too much. Apparently he's interested but doesn't seem to understand that Marco is taken." The redhead murmured to her coworkers Christa and Mikasa.

"Good to know." Mikasa murmured back. The man was there for two hours before he approached Marco, drawing the batistas' attention.

"Hey, your friend not here?" He asked. Marco looked up, expression going from surprise to vague annoyance in a short time.

"My boyfriend is at an art show two cities over." Marco informed his ex.

"Oh, so you free?" Marco shook his head.

"Jean being away allows me to actually clean the apartment. So no, busy." Marco turned to Christa. "Hey, Christa! Weren't you and Armin going to come over tomorrow so we can hang out?" Marco had been friends with the blonde twins for a while, and the trio would hang out and sing together. Christa nodded.

"Yeah. We're coming over kinda early this time too, maybe we can go get food." She paused, then walked over with his tea and murmured, "Isn't your three year anniversary tomorrow?" Marco sighed.

"Yeah. Jean didn't want to have to leave, but this is the biggest show he's had yet, and we agreed that we would Skype and celebrate when he got back." Christa pressed a kiss to the side of his head and left, letting him get back to his playing. He started playing then sang.  
I Need Your Love echoed through the cafè. The baristas started singing along, soon joined by regulars. Several harmonies, both good and bad joined. Soon enough, the smallish space was entirely flooded by sound, no one noticed when Andrew left.

The next day, Marco, Christa and Armin practiced various Pentatonix songs, combining instruments and voice to match the videos.

"So, who's this guy who keeps coming after you?" Christa asked. Marco sighed.

"I dated him once back in high school, it ended with me dumping him because I didn't really love him enough. He's apparently still upset about that." He looked up at the clock for the 20th time in the two hours that the twins had been there.

"Well, I think Mom is going to come over for dinner, so we should go. See you tomorrow, Marco?" The freckled man nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be in, Flight and Freedom." He smiled and waved them goodbye before nearly lunging for his laptop so he could Skype Jean.

"Hey, Freckles. How are things?" Marco smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good. Wish you were here, though, but what's new?" He asked. Jean smiled softly.

"Wish I could kiss you. Happy Anniversary, by the way. Three years?" Marco laughed.

"You can't even remember how long its been. Yes, three years." The couple had met in college and were friends for a couple of years before Jean had asked Marco out.

"Wow. Since halfway through junior year of college. I took forever." Jean ducked his head, presenting Marco with a view of blond ish hair. Both were laying on their stomachs on their beds.

The next day went slowly, Andrew still hadn't left, and he was still after a date. Finally, Mikasa stepped in and tells him to stop harassing the piano player or to get out. Marco offered to buy her a drink that night. She declined.

The morning of the third day Jean had been gone went on as normal, though Andrew kept his distance while Kasa did the opposite. As Marco was leaving, and told him to come into work an hour later that night. Confused, he just nodded and readjusted his schedule a little.

He spent the rest of the day moping, Jean was suppose to be back that day, but he had yet to show.

At 9 o'clock, an hour after he normally goes in to play, he heads to work and goes in the back door. Amin meets him with an odd look on his face.

"Go on out. They're ready for you." Marco frowned at the mysteriousness, but went out into the actual bar area. That's when he heard music and looked at the piano, and, more importantly, the man worn the two toned hair sorting at it playing.

Someone must have queued Jean, because he starts playing almost as soon as Marco walks in. The freckled man recognizes the tune after a moment and smiles fondly add Jan starts to sing.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in." Sure enough, Jean is actually singing Piano Man by Billy Joel. By the time he reaches the chorus, most of the bar had joined in, but Marco just stands there in the doorway to the back and smiles.

"Song us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin alright." Some people song out, some roar it, others are out cold, but everyone is participating.

Jean finishes alone, voice soft, eyes closed. His voice and the piano were the only sounds in the room.

"Song us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. We'll we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin alright." If Marco grinned any wider, his face would break in half.

Jean turned to face him, still sitting on the piano bench. "Hey. You sing for us every night, it was our turn." The freckled man threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and kissed him.

"That was gorgeous playing and singing. And thank you everyone, I'd kiss you all but, you know how Jean gets." He joked. Everyone laughed before going back to their drinks, keeping a loose eye on the couple at the piano.

"Marco," Jean murmured, causing his boyfriend to look up at him. "We've been together three years, and we've been best friends for five. College." Jean's head was down and he was playing with Marco's fingers, Marco sitting in his lap. "And, so, there's something I want to ask you because, I don't want to lose you." Marco nodded, his breath hitching as he tried not to get his hopes up. "Marco Bodt, " Jean's hand disappeared behind his back and he grabbed something while looking Marco dead in the eyes. "Will you marry me? "

Marco sat so for a moment, stunned, before nodding and saying.

"Of course! Yes!" He moved forward the small amount of space left and kissed his new fiancé. Cheering erupted around them, their friends and the rest of the customers cheered and roared their approval and demands to be able to go to the wedding.

When they separated for air, Jean slipped a simple silver ring onto Marco's ring finger.

Barely a year later, the couple was married. Four years later, they had adopted a one year old girl who looked almost exactly like a perfect combination of her parents and all was well

20 years later, silence reigned in Freedom Flight, everyone shocked to the core by the death of their piano player. Jean would come in for a little while, sitting as he always had, with his back against the piano stool, cradling a coffee mug with empty eyes.

His daughter would come with him and, for the first couple of years, would barely touch the piano, nor would she touch the one in the apartment. But, at the two year mark, she stopped going to Flight and Freedom with her father and stayed home, practicing.

Three year mark of the accident. Jean had long since gone to the coffee shop when his daughter decided to join him. She grabbed his guitar, that he hadn’t played in forever and slung it over her back, neck down.

She grabbed her dark blue beanie and shoved it over her long dark brown hair, gold eyes shining with determination. She had already slid on her leather vest and long sleeve shirt that matched her beanie, ripped blue jeans leading down to black hi-top converse. The girl didn’t manage to avoid the mirror near the door and caught sight of her freckles before ducking her head and letting her long bangs hang over them.

“Dad.” She said as she entered the coffee shop, really glad she and Jean lived near enough to walk. Jean looked up from his mug and his eyebrows drew together as he saw his old guitar.

“Why do you have that?” She smiled gently.

“We’re gonna make Daddy proud, just the two of us, I’ve been practicing, and I know you and Daddy played this song a few times, I heard you two.” Jean focused for a moment before remembering the song from valentines day seventeen years ago.

“Not that song, please.” He pleaded. She shook her head, hair swishing over her shoulders.

“I spent a year learning it down to every single cue for your guitar, we’re playing it.” Her voice was gentle but firm. At this point, most of the shop was listening.

“Fine.” Jean held his hands out for his guitar. She smiled and handed it over, letting her hand run over the worn body before sitting on the piano bench. Jean played a few chords before nodding. “Let’s get this done.”

His daughter started to play, fingers slowly gliding over the keys. Memories immediately started to swamp him as piano music filled the cafe for the first time in 23 years. There was a violin part missing, but he hummed it, as he had with Marco.

“Love that once hung on the wall, used to mean something, but now it means nothing. ”Sasha started to beat on the counter with her hands lightly. “The echoes are gone in the halls, but I still remember, the pain of December. Oh, there isn’t one thing left here to say, I’m sorry, it’s too late!” Jean joined her as a quiet harmony.

“I’m breaking free of these memories, Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go.” The 18-year-old dropped out to allow her father to sing alone.

“You came back to find I was gone, and that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me.” He kept singing, changing one lyric. “I’m sorry I’m too late.” The duo returned to the chorus.

“I let it go and now I know. A brand new life is down this road, and when it's right, you always know. So this time I won't let go. There’s only one thing left here to say.” The next line were sung loudly, all the emotion of the last few years poured into them. “Love’s never too late!”

The song finished with a last, “Won’t let you go, don’t let me go.” and silence reigned in the small space. Jean’s head had drifted back to rest against his daughter’s side and tears were evident in his eyes. After letting her hands slide from the keys to her lap, the woman let her hand rest on her dad’s shoulder, tears in her eyes as well. Christa walked over, two mugs in hand.

“Marco would be proud of you both,you should play more, both of you.” The freckled brunette smiled.

“We should, Dad. Really.” Jean was quiet, thinking, before looking up to meet eyes so like his own in a face so like Marco’s.

“Alright, then, Marcie, let’s make him proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Edit: I fixed the spacing, I hope it takes and is easier to read in a not so blocky form.


End file.
